A song for the Girls
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Another unofficial Suite Life season 3 episode. Someone comes to the Tipton to help Zack and Cody with a new song. Rihanna guest stars. Last chapter up so please R&R!
1. Someone's coming to the Tipton

**This is Suite Life's second unofficial season 3 episode, and this time, Zack sings, and so does Cody! Well, with a help of someone popular, they'll make it to getting Maddie and London!**

Guest star on today's episode: Who else but Rihanna!

Disclaimer: don't own Suite Life.

**Well, it starts on a dream sequence.**

_Dream sequence_

Zack was in the galaxies, and he started singing.

**You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines   
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
**

Then, all of a sudden, Maddie comes in, singing to Zack. But it looks like she wants him to go near her.

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end**

Cody then continues,

**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
**

They get near as it reaches the, um, "error" sounding part of the song.

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
**

The song gets to the bridge but this time, they're singing to each other as they get near each other as if they were flirting with each other.

Zack: **You can run into my Arms **

Maddie: **It's okay don't be alarmed  
**Both: **(Come into Me)  
**Zack: **(There's no distance in between our love)  
**Zack: **So Gonna let the rain pour  
**Maddie: **I'll be all you need and more **

And then, as their lips get nearer, all of a sudden,

**  
**Both: **Because ...  
**

Zack's alarm sounded, and he got up at 5:00 am, enough for him to get up (plus bang the snooze button in frustration) and he sighed and said, "Oh man! When I'm getting near to the climax… this alarm clock interrupts the finale! Oh well… time for school, I guess." He got up and prepared for school, and he gets down, he wished he can spill all his confessions more upon Maddie since he was dreaming too much of her.

Zack was supposed to go but Cody came and said, "Hey, Zack, someone will come in the Tipton later!"

Zack said, "So what bro? We've got to hurry for school. But I've got something to tell you later."

Cody said, "What about it?" 

Zack said, "Later."

They rush off to school, and London saw them going out of the Tipton and she said, "Well, who's coming… again?"

(Roll Opening Credits!)

Later, Zack and Cody were speaking to each other about who's coming today. Then, all of a sudden, the door opened, and someone came in.

Cody recognized the woman and he said, "Well, are you Rihanna?" 

She replied, "Yes, and I bet you're one of my fans. I bet you live here."

Cody said, "No, I just loved your songs, and yes, me and my twin brother live in the 23rd floor. Are you here to stay?"

She said, "Yes, for a week."

Zack interrupted, "Um, Miss Rihanna, ma'am, I had a song in my head that I heard in my head in a dream awhile ago, like it had something to do with the rain, the sun, and an umbrella. What was that song?"

She answered, "Ok, that's "Umbrella". Why?"

Cody said, "My brother has a problem. He wants to make the girl fall for him. Can you help?"

She then said, "Well, I'll reserve first, then I'll invite you two over later. See you." Then she turned to left and she stopped for a while and said, "Oh by the way, I heard someone booked for me on her party. Do you know this person?"

The two twins said, "Um…" then Cody snapped and said, "That should be our friend, London Tipton."

She said, "Oh! The heiress! Yes, I know. Well see you guys in my suite later." Then she left for the counter to reserve for her suite. Then she turned back to the twins and said, "Oh, another reason why I'm here: there's a concert at the park on Wednesday. Hope I see you two later."

She left for her suite and Zack said, "Dude, why did you tell her my problem? You know, if Maddie finds out I'm dead meat."

Cody said, "Nah, Maddie doesn't know. Besides, she's in the candy counter so she wouldn't mind."

Zack said, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, now…"

_London's suite_

London was still trying out outfits for her party for well, herself and some folks from the Tipton, including Zack and Cody. She said to her mirror, "Well, do I look good in this dress?"

The mirror answered, "You're fa-bu-lous there! I say, go ahead."

London said, "Yay me!" and then she clapped her hands. But then, there was a knock on the door. It was Cody, who wants to visit London. She said, "Um, Cody, what are you doing here?"

Cody said, "Well, as usual, hanging out with you is my only thing to do when I'm done with homework and stuff, you know?"

London said, "Well, Cody, I'm on a preparation stage here. Better leave me alone for the meantime; I'm going on a date. I know you still love me but please, stop for now."

Cody said, "Well, you can't find a good date now, even though I'm still in love with you, you know?"

The mirror replied, "Ha-ha-ha, Cody that one has to be your best shot!"

Cody said, "Yeah right."

Cody said, "Good luck, London. Then if you fail, I'm still here."

London said, "Well, you better go now. I'm going to dress up now." Then with that in mind, Cody runs away and before he closed the door, Cody said, "Make sure you'll do better-"

London shouted, "OUT, CODY!"

Cody closed the door. And as he was walking to the elevator, he saw Rihanna again and she said, "Call your brother. I want you two in my suite. I have a surprise for you two."

Cody said, "But, you haven't asked our names yet!"

She replied, "Well, come with your twin brother and you'll get to find out."

As she left, Cody ran to their suite and called for Zack's name. Zack came and he said, "Well, Cody, what now?"

Cody said, "Rihanna wants us in her suite- now!"

Zack said, "Is this a surprise?"

Cody said, 'Yes! Now, come on. We have to see her immediately." They ran out of the door and they passed to Maddie. They said, "Sorry, Maddie! We're in a hurry! Talk to you later!"

As they run away, Maddie said, "What do Zack and Cody have in turn today? I hope it's not mischief again…"

(Commercial break)

**What does Rihanna have in store for the twins? Well, leave reviews first.**

**Whatever it was, you'll find out as soon as you guys give out your reviews! Take time to think about what will happen next!**


	2. Altering the song

**Well, I hope some of you had made some reviews in this episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody- season 3 unofficial. This is the chapter where Rihanna needs Zack and Cody's help on her song. Are you ready for this?**

**Again, leave reviews, I beg of you!**

Disclaimer: don't own Suite Life.

(Commercial break ends, episode continues)

_Rihanna's suite_

Zack and Cody knocked on the door and Cody said, "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Rihanna heard it while she was practicing her song. She said, "In a minute!" she then came to the door and she saw Zack and Cody from the door's eyepiece. She said, "Oh, wait. I'll open it."

She opened the door and she said "Zack, Cody! Nice to see you! Come in." Zack and Cody came in and Zack said, "Hi Rihanna. I'm glad you invited us." Cody said, "Yeah. Thanks a lot."

She said, "Come, sit down." Zack and Cody sat down and she offered, "Would you like some coffee, green tea, or nothing at all?"

Cody said, "Mom told us that green tea is good for us so-"

Zack interrupted, "Nothing at all, we just ate. Thanks."

Cody elbowed Zack and Zack said, "Hey! What was that for?"

Cody said, "You just don't want green tea. Admit it."

Rihanna said, "OK, enough. Cody, just wait. I didn't know you like green tea. It might take a minute."

Then Zack asked Rihanna, "How did you know our names, anyway?"

Rihanna just laughed and said, "Well, Mr. Moseby told me about you two, and told me to be careful. So there." She then left to make green tea and Zack said, "Nice going, Cody. I bet you won't make it to the last drop of the green tea. I heard it's too strong."

Cody said, "Just you wait, bro. just you wait."

As soon as Rihanna gave the tea to Cody, he drank it slowly (due to the part that tea is supposed to be hot unless it's iced tea), and he finished it right away.

Cody said, "This is great! Thanks!"

Zack just froze upon seeing it. He said, "How… how did you enjoy green tea?!"

Rihanna said, "Ok, boys, come with me on my work table, I have something to show you two." Zack and Cody went to the work table and they saw a lyric sheet for her song, "Umbrella." Cody said, "That's it?" Zack said, "That's the song in my dreams! Yet, in my dream, it goes like this:

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever   
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella**

That's the song in my dream! That's how it sounded…"

Rihanna said, "So that's how it played in your head! Now, that's why I sent you two here. I want you two to make a different lyric on some parts of this song. And it'll help you two to score points on the girls that you love."

Zack and Cody read select parts of the lyrics. The parts that they read for configuration are:

**These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
Together we'll mend your heart  
Because ...**

When the sun shines   
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed   
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...

Cody said, "You mean, configure the other parts?"

Rihanna nodded. She even continued, "You two can change the ones I only allowed you to change. I'll see you two in days. I'll give you a copy of the lyrics. Tell me if you two are ready. Just take your time. I'll see you soon."

Zack said, "Thanks, Rihanna! Well, we've got to go now. Maddie and London might think we're out there somewhere. Thanks! Bye!"

As the close the door, they saw Maddie. Maddie said, "Hey, Zack, Cody, you guys went in Rihanna's suite?"

Cody said, "She gave us a special project. We'll see you later, Maddie."

As the left, London came and said, "What's up with Zack and Cody?"

Maddie said, "I don't know. All I know is that they got a project for Rihanna."

_Martin's suite_

Zack and Cody were busy figuring out what can they use for a song like this. Cody said, "Well, Verse two can be configured."

Zack said, "And so are some parts, too. Hey, Cody, check this out: it's on verse two."

Zack sang:

**If you were mine,  
everything is gonna be just fine****  
You're never ever gonna be alone  
Here 'till the end of all  
When you don't know where to go  
I'm here waiting at my door  
But if you're gone in my heart  
How will I get up now?  
**

Cody laughed and said, "Like you're singing it for Maddie Fitzpatrick!" (Laugh continues)

Zack said, "Oh yeah? How do you do yours?"

Cody said, "Well…"

Cody sang:

**Time's just running out,  
you can't break me apart  
Because I will be here  
Waiting for you my dear  
Together we're unstoppable  
And we can go for more  
You're always be the one for me  
Until we come to the end of it  
**

Zack said, "Um… let's keep working on it."

Cody said, "Right."

(Commercial Break)

**Will Zack and Cody finish the "new" song in time? Find out after the break... I mean, after you guys leave reviews! Please!**


	3. A surprise

**Zack and Cody were busy with their project with Rihanna, but there seems to be something th****at London had curiosity on Zack and Cody's project… well, can you guys guess what happen next?**

**Well, commercial break's over. Let's keep continuing…**

**Again, reviews, please!**

(Commercial break ends, episode continues)

_London's suite_

Meanwhile, Maddie and London are talking to each other about what Rihanna had in store for Zack and Cody, as they try to figure out what is happening to the twins.

London said, "I wonder what Rihanna has for the twins that we don't?"

Maddie said, "I have no idea but I heard the twins say that they have a project or something… I was wondering if it was regarding to Rihanna's concert at the park."

The mirror, who was listening to them, said, "Oh-my-goodness, have you girls found out for yourselves? I bet it's something that we have to find out."

London said, "Can you stop listening to our conversation?"

The mirror said, "Humph! I'm just listening and giving you a plan. Had you check out the 'other' lyrics lately?"

Maddie said, "What other lyrics?"

The mirror played the 'other' version, the one which Rihanna still sang but the other one who sang sounded like B5. (You know, the band that sang the alternate version of Troy's basketball song in HSM? Sorry, don't know the title right.)

London said, "I know now! That's what Zack and Cody are doing now!"

Maddie said, "Let's see them now!"

They ran out of the door and they immediately went to the Martin's suite, where the twins are still doing the "Project".

_Martin Suite_

Maddie and London knocked at the door. But unfortunately, Carey answered it. As Carey opened the door, she said, "Oh, Maddie, London, nice to come in. are you looking for Zack and Cody?"

They both shouted, "YES!"

Carey laughed and said, "Well, they're not here right now. I have no idea where they went."

Maddie and London said, "Thanks, Ms. Martin. We'll find them somewhere." And before they can leave the hotel, Rihanna stopped them. She asked, "Madeline Fitzpatrick, London Tipton, finding Zack and Cody Martin?"

They said, "Yeah."

Rihanna approached London and said, "They left for school. It's Wednesday, remember? So I have a surprise for you. London, I'll give you and Maddie these tickets and backstage passes for tomorrow evening. When Zack and Cody comes back, give these to them. You and Maddie have these. The other two is for the twins." 

Maddie said, "When do we give them?"

Rihanna said, "Well, make it a surprise courtesy of the hotel heiress friend of yours."

As Rihanna left, London said, "Wait, what did you do for Zack and Cody?"

Rihanna said, "I'm adjusting my song, and I had these two twins fix them for me. But it looks like you spoiled the surprise already. Good day."

Rihanna then left, and tears welled on London's eyes. She sobbed, "I can't believe we knew what Zack and Cody's surprise were."

Maddie said, "Don't cry. We haven't even thought whose song was it for."

London said, "You're right. We have to keep it to ourselves. Anyway, let's go."

The two girls left and Mr. Moseby said, "What does it have to do just now?"

_Hours later_

Zack and Cody were now home, but they have to hurry now. As they dash at their suite, they began continuing the unfinished lyrics. Cody said, "Are we near to finish it?"

Zack said, "Almost, Cody. We just have to finish the last portions of it. Remember when we sang a song for our mom in her birthday?"

Cody said, "Right."

Zack said, "Hurry, we must finish now!"

Zack and Cody decided to do this together. The end result is this…

**When the war starts  
We'll fight together  
I'll be in your heart forever  
I will never ever break you  
Took an oath  
It'll cost my life to be with you  
Now ****I have to keep on seeking  
You're the only one I'm hoping  
I have your other glass slipper  
For you're my eternal Cinderella   
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
**

Zack and Cody huffed when they finished it and Cody said, "Well, Why didn't we continue singing the song?"

Zack said, "Listen, Cody, what if Maddie and London hears it? Then someone else will know and then spread it to the others. Do you want that to happen?"

Cody said, "Well, here's my addition, you might forget it."

**You don't need to seek no more  
I'll be all you need and more  
**

Zack said, "Oh that!"

Carey then came in and said, "Oh hi, kids!"

They said, "Hi, mom."

Carey said, "Oh by the way, Maddie and London were finding for you. You should find them."

Zack and Cody said, "Ok. We're going."

Zack and Cody left immediately to find Maddie and London, and all of a sudden, they bumped to them! Cody said, "London, Maddie, mom told us to find you guys."

Maddie said, "Well, We have a surprise for you!"

They blindfolded Zack and Cody and they walked outside and they went to the park, but Zack and Cody had no idea what it was.

Just then, Zack and Cody heard screams from another direction, and when they removed the blindfold, Zack and Cody were struck in awe. Zack said, "We're… backstage?"

Cody then remembered about Rihanna inviting them to her concert at the park. He then told Zack, "Remember what Rihanna said about her concert at the park? She invited us!"

London said, "That's what we wanted to tell you. She gave us tickets and backstage passes for all four of us."

The twins said, "We love you guys!"

Just then, Rihanna came and said, "Well, you four are here in time for the concert. Enjoy. I'll see you guys later, so sit back and enjoy my concert."

Zack, Cody, Maddie and London did enjoy the concert, and London then found out that the other version was sang with Chris Brown. She even said, "And I thought it was B5!"

The night after, the five of them are home at the Tipton and Rihanna said, "Did you enjoy the show, guys?"

Each one of them got a good response so it was all mixed up. Just then, Cody remembered something and said, "Oh snap, I forgot about the lyrics we're supposed to do! Zack, come on! We have no time left!"

Zack and Cody dashed to their suite but Maddie and London stopped them and London said, "We'll help you."

The foursome dashed to the suite to finish the song, and Rihanna just looked at them running away and said, "Thanks for helping the kids. You two are good friends."

(Commercial break)

**Up to now, no one is giving even a single review! Oh by the way, I patterned the song after the Cinderella remix version with some changes.**

**Please, give me reviews before I can bring in chapter 4! Well, will they be able to finish the song before Friday?**

**See you on chapter four… as soon as I have the reviews!**


	4. The song is about to be sang

**Sorry for the long wait… here's the last part! I hope you guys enjoy it! Leave reviews please!**

(Commercial break ends, episode continues)

After a few hours of doing the song, practicing it, perfecting it, and changing the words every minute, finally, they finished the song. London, Maddie, Zack and Cody were tired but happy that the song was completed.

London said, "Well, it's done. Did you guys enjoy the song?"

Cody said, "Well, it was a team effort. We did it."

Maddie and Zack just nodded with agreement. London then said, "Well, I'd go now. It's time for me to go to bed."

Maddie said, "Well, I'll stay here to put Zack and Cody to sleep. I bet they will not go to bed yet." 

Then, remembering their homework, Zack and Cody rushed to the table and began working on their homework. Maddie said, "Um, Zack, Cody, don't tell me you guys…"

Zack said, "Yes, we forgot our homework. Even if we were tired, we have to do it. The song almost made us lose our grades." Then the twins continued their homework. Maddie just watched Kamen Rider Den-O on TV, although it was late in the evening.

After a few minutes, Maddie drifted to bed, and Cody followed too. Zack was still awake, trying to finish his homework. After that, he looked at the lyric sheet. He then thought to himself, _I have a bad feeling that Maddie might know that the song is for her and London, since I love Maddie and Cody loves London._

_Please, I hope they don't know yet…_

As Zack was going to bed, he sees Cody cuddled up on Maddie like a baby, complete with Cody sucking on Maddie's exposed left breast (with her shirt on and her bra flap opened) as if Maddie was breastfeeding infact, Cody just faked it. Zack just laughed and went to bed. "Silly Cody," he exclaimed.

_Two days later_

London's party has started, and every one of their friends from school is there on the party, including Max and Tapeworm. Zack and Cody, however, were at Rihanna's suite, talking about the song that she will perform later.

Zack said, "I wonder how the song will be appreciated."

Cody said, "Well, do we get to sing too?"

Rihanna said, "Yes you will. Just you wait."

Zack said, "Well we should go down now, London might be waiting for us."

Rihanna then gave instructions on the song. She ordered, "Well, this is a good version based on the one with Chris Brown, and I'm glad you two did it. Now, here's the way to sing it: you two will start with the rapping part, and you Zack sing Verse 2, while you Cody sing the 2nd chorus. The rest is up to you two. Just do what I say."

Zack and Cody said in unison, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Rihanna said, "Well, let's go down now. London might be angry if we stay this long."

London then came up and she said, "Well, I hope you're enjoying this party. Well, I have a special guest for you guys. Here she is, Rihanna!"

They all clapped and cheered, and Rihanna went to the stage and she said, "Thank you everyone! Well, tonight you'll hear a new version of my song. With me are the two people that helped me the new version of the song, and I'd thank them for helping out. Please welcome, Zack and Cody Martin!"

They all clapped and cheered, and Cody said, "Are you ready for the surprise?" the folks shouted in happiness. Zack said, "Get ready! Let's do this!"

(A/N: I didn't include the rap part on the song. Well, Zack and Cody know how to do this. This is the final version of Zack and Cody's version.)

**[VERSE 1  
**(Rihanna) **You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines   
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

[CHORUS  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever   
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella   
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[VERSE 2  
(Zack) **Time's just running out,  
you can't break me apart  
Because I will be here  
Waiting for you my dear**

Zack came near to Maddie and after he goes back to the stage, Maddie welled tears and she said, "I can't belive that Zack did this song for me!"

**  
Together we're unstoppable  
And we can go for more  
You're always be the one for me  
Until we come to the end of it  
Because ...**

[CHORUS  
(Cody) **When the war starts  
We'll fight together  
I'll be in your heart forever  
I will never ever break you  
Took an oath  
It'll cost my life to be with you **

Cody came near to London and after he goes back to the stage, London welled tears, hugged Maddie and she said, "I can't belive that Cody also did this song for me too!"

**  
Now I have to keep on seeking  
You're the only one I'm hoping  
I have your other glass slipper  
For you're my eternal Cinderella   
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**  
[BRIDGE   
**(Zack and Cody) **You can run into my Arms  
**(Rihanna) **It's okay don't be alarmed  
**(Both) **(Come into Me)  
**(Rihanna)** (There's no distance in between our love)  
**(Zack and Cody) **You don't need to seek no more  
**(Rihanna) **I'll be all you need and more  
**(Both) **Because ...**

[CHORUS (Rihanna)**  
When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
**(Zack and Cody) **Now I have to keep on seeking  
You're the only one I'm hoping  
I have your other glass slipper  
For you're my eternal Cinderella   
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
My eternal Cinderella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

(Zack and Cody) **It's raining (raining)  
**(Rihanna)**Ooo baby it's raining  
**(Both)**baby come into me  
Come into me  
**(Zack and Cody) **It's raining (raining)  
**(Rihanna)**Ooo baby it's raining  
**(Both)**You can always come into me  
Come into me...**

They clapped and cheered and Maddie and London had tears of joy. Zack and Cody then jumped to Maddie and London respectively and both Maddie and London caught them in open arms and they said, "You two did this song for us! Now we know that you two love us!"

Zack said, "This song was for you Maddie. I love you so much Madeline Fitzpatrick!"

Cody said, "It's not just Maddie, but you too, London! I love you so much London Tipton!"

Everyone went "aww" and Rihanna just smiled.

**Oops! No more space! I'll continue this after I get your reviews! But this time, no more commercial breaks!**

**Later!**


	5. Thanks for the help!

**Well, I hope I did get some reviews, so thanks in advance to those that gave reviews! Well, there the really last part (for sure), it's a continuation of the last part.**

The party continued, and they all had a good time. They even got to talk with Rihanna, get autographs, take pictures with her, and more. All of this was because of London, although she just turned 17.

(A/N: I have to hurry this one because well, there's too much happening.)

_Lobby_

Rihanna, Maddie, London, Zack and Cody were at the lobby talking. Rihanna will be leaving already and so they talked about tonight's party. Rihanna said, "Thanks for inviting me to the Tipton, London. You're two friends were good."

London said, "Aww, that's nothing. Well, I hope to see you again, Rihanna."

Rihanna then looked at Zack and Cody and said, "Well, thanks for helping me do that other version of my song. I'll appreciate it, and this song will get airplay in radio stations and music channels too. Oh by the way, if anyone asks me who these kids in the song were, I'll tell them it was Zack and Cody."

Zack said, "Thanks, Rihanna. We'll wait for it."

Cody said, "I'll wait for the time we'll record with you and get seen in your music video."

Rihanna said, "I'll look forward to it. I'll just let London tell it to you two. And by the way, why didn't you guys tell them of your surprise?"

Zack and Cody said in unison, "Well, the girls now know what our surprise was. We sang for them, and that's one way we can tell the surprise to them. That's also one way to tell them what we really fell to Maddie and London."

London said, "You mean the song that you two made was for me and Maddie?"

Cody nodded.

Maddie said, "I don't know what to say, but, since you meant it, thanks, Zack." Then she gave Zack a kiss on the lips, and it felt good. Zack was so speechless.

London said, "Well, I can't believe it, but thanks for telling your true feelings, Cody." Like Zack, Cody also received a kiss on the lips from London. Cody was speechless for five seconds and then he said, "That was nice, London. Thanks."

Rihanna said, "Well, I hope your loves will go on. I've got to go, I might miss my plane."

They all said, "Goodbye, Rihanna! We'll miss you!"

Then, as the foursome waved and said their goodbyes, Rihanna waved and left the Tipton on the same day. For as long as they will remember, they will never forget that day.

(Episode is over, roll ending credits!)

As Zack and Cody are about to go to bed, Zack said, "You know what, we did it, and our song is a success."

Cody said, "Well, I'm glad that this is over. Well, let sleep now. Oh by the way, where's mom?"

As Zack was about to speak, a knock on the door happened. They hurriedly opened the door and they saw Carey, they said, "Mom?"

Carey said, "Oh boys, I'm home. Sorry if I didn't made it to London's party. I was busy with doing a surprise for our visitor. Is she still here?"

Zack said, "Mom, she just left. Sorry."

Carey said, "You know what, I made her chocolate cake. But since she's gone now, will you two eat it with me?"

The twins said, "No thanks, we just ate."

Carey said, "Ok then, I'll eat it myself!"

The twins said, "NO!!! Just save it for tomorrow!"

Carey said, "Kidding! We'll eat it tomorrow. And don't forget to invite Maddie and London."

The twins sighed with relief. Carey said, "Come on, let's go to bed." And they did.

**Thanks for reading! Hope I still have enough reviews. And by the way, check out my first rated M fanfic, "Her Body, My Comfort." Just set it to rated M, and leave reviews for it!**

**Hope you enjoy it! And coming soon (maybe):**

**Zack and Cody gets sick, and Maddie and London's two girl classmates will come with songs on their minds. But can they cure Zack and Cody with their own brand of songs?**

**Watch out for the next episode, if I ever will do it! From here, Tootles!**


End file.
